The other neville Girl
by Bess Woodville
Summary: Isabel Neville is the other neville girl, she is forgotten by everybody and is just known as Anne's half-sister, this story follows Isabel through being just a 13 year old, to a year before her death and her change of fortune as Duchess of Clarence.
1. Isabel Neville

**This is the story of Isabel Nevillle, I decided to write this story because Isabel lived in very turburlent times and is little known about so I can fantasize easily**

So this is my chapter and please enjoy! :)

Isabel was sitting uncomfortably perched on a tree branch skimming her pen along her paper confidently, drawing was a great talent of hers and the harpischord as well as the flute, she also enjoyed needlwork but could sometimes tire of it quickly, she was no ordinary lady and daughter of an earl but she was his heir; her father Richard Neville The 16th earl of Warwick wasn't capable of bearing children anymore so he had no son, he only had 2 girls; Isabel Neville now almost 14 and Anne now almost 8 who were great company and could use them as pawns as much as he liked, thought Isabel.  
>Isabel jumped of the tree and accidently hit her brownish-auburn hair on the bark, she peered at her home; Middleham castle where she met the three handsome sons of the duke of York; Edward, George and Richard. Edward earl of March, Ulster, Cambridge and late duke of York was the heir of his father's properties he was cheeky yet very intelligent outgoing and flirted a bit, yet he was very handsome with brownish-blondish hair and a dashing smile, Richard wasn't as muscular and lean as his brother edward was yet he was shy, polite and clever but it was george who had truly caught isabel's eye he was fairer-haired and more sensible than Edward yet More charming and outgoing then Richard, they usually strolled through the gardens together and meet in the hallways after bedtime and he would Pick roses and court her charmingly, he spent his childhood there along with Edward and Richard, her father was like a father to them he was very important in their upbringing and helped Edward defeat Henry of Lancaster and usurp the throne! They were gone from<br>Middleham castle since 1460 when Edward was king and George became Duke Of Clarence and Richard became Duke Of Gloucester and they now live at court; George is now 15, Edward now a lusty men of 22 and young Richard only 12. His father occasionally brang her to court in order to fling her in front of great nobles including the king himself, but she knew that the king would not find an interest in her; despite being a great beauty because she was only 14 years old. He will defiantly marry a beautiful and clever wife that is his age and despite her father's constant alienating with France and other countries he might choose his bride for love. Isabel herself hopped the he didn't Marry her because she wanted to marry George, she was sure that George felt the same, May was about to come in a few days and god knows what the magic of May will bring love to a lucky person, that love will cause the country to run in perils perhaps Thought Isabel  
>Isabel arrived at court, there she saw everybody going back and forth with manuscripts, Papers or just talking to<br>Their companions. Then the isabel's surprise the music began and seated on the grand chair was King Edward IV otherwise known as Edward the rich because of his unnecessary expenses on palaces, clothes, jewels and many other frivolities as others say and because of his inherited wealth that made him extremely rich compared to most kings in christiendom. Beside him Isabel's father was talking to him perhaps of an important matter, Until her father caught her eye and came forward to greet her, his face was ruined with age and he looked older than his 6 and 30 autumns.

'Isabel' said he 'how fare you'

'Fine, Your grace I say and then sink into a curtesy none of us can call our parents 'pa' or 'mama' in public. When I catch the eye of the king I deep in another curtesy and say 'Your Majesty'

'Rise' says King Edward 'You have grown Isabel, now you are very beautiful, almost 4 and 10 years'

'thank you' I say blushing

'How are your studies going' father inquired

'Better than usual, the tutor you sent me is very good' O answer truthfully

'Very well then' He replies

He jestures an arm movement and my page boy comes to help Anne and I into the carriage

I look at the beautiful Greenwich palace and then we turn to leave for Warwick castle.

**That was my prologue of the other Neville sister, I hope you liked it, review and suggest events that I can write about and how I should develop certain characters! Please review and I hope you liked it, If you're interested in the wars of the roses like I am than read 'Princess of York' that is about princess Cecily and it is in first person so please write and tell me**  
><strong>If I write better in 1st or 3rd person! Cheers :D<strong>

**BTW - all the inaccuracies I might make are for the sake of the stories**


	2. Sisters

The other Neville girl: sisters

Isabel and Anne were more than sisters, they were also best friends, there wasn't a secret that Isabel knew and Anne didn't or vice versa, currently Isabel stayed at court as lady-in-waiting to be to Princess Bona of Savoy, it was nearly may and the contract had to arrive anytime soon, she couldn't wait, she was nervous and excited but she still was kind of surprised to hear that se would be maid of honour hence the match was made by her father... She didn't expect to do a bad job though I mean all she needed in order to be lady-in-waiting was a skill rather than sewing and a clear voice and a virtuous nature; She had all of them and she was also clever yet very easily annoyed sometimes, her temper could sometimes result to actual damage but she made sure she didn't display and emotions in public as her mother said she should...

-

After the 1st of May Isabel was back at home with Anne...

'Isabel, don't you sense anything wierd about the way the king acts' Anne asked before unpacking her trunk for she had been at court too... Anne was clever beyond her years, she was the thinker of the family the clever one, while Isabel was the artistic one, none of them were athletic... Anne does not let a single thing go unnoticed

'No Anne, what makes you say that?' asks Isabel curiosly

She gives a short snort 'the king is not eating, not sleeping and acting sick, but the doctors did not find him Ill' replied Anne

'My god! Gasped Isabel, there are many diseases that can not be seen he must have caught a disease a serious one!', such a shame for he is only 2 and 20' suggested Isabel thinking of the 2 important yet sad things thy might happen if the king dies heirless;  
>Firstly, her father wouldn't have as much influence on his brother than he had on Edward and secondly If George became king he would marry a princess and Isabel would never have a chance of marrying him. It's not that Isabel had an ambition of becoming Duchess Of Clarence but because she harboured a live for him there was only a 2-aged difference...<p>

'No, Silly' he's in love' said Anne in a mocking tone

'with who?' I ask nosely

Before Isabel could question Anne anymore they heard their mother's voice

'Isabel, Anne!' come dine with us

'yes mother' the sisters replied simultaneously

The dinner was a mayday dinner, with a couple of guests; their aunt; Cecily Neville Duchess of Warwick countess of Worcester and her brother George Neville the son of the Marquis of Montagu and their cousin: lady Elizabeth Fitzhugh. Elizabeth is their only cousin from father's side, the Neville's are surprisingly infertile, most of them Neville's have girls or only one child, not surprisingly most of their heirs are girls, my mother and my grandmother ate both girl Heiresses and know it's Isabel and Anne's turn.

All of the girls are escorted to the sister's chambers in order to discuss and play for Elizabeth Fitzhugh was sleeping at their house for the night, Elizabeth Fitzhugh was also 9 as Anne and With us came our maid And companion Alice Neville our uncle's bastard daughter... She is the same as age as me, un fact we share a birthday!

'Please, Anne tell me how you hear all this' I yearn

'Father, overtalking, as usual' said Anne after plaiting her Red locks.

Since Anne is of 9 years she has the luck of not having to wear a headress, all she had to wear was a hairband in order to keep her hair back, while I had to wear all those Ridiculous headresses in all sorts of shapes; they mean something; The conical one means that you're ready for marriage at under 20 as I am, the horned says that you passed the age of marriage and the whimple says that your devoted to god and the double-flask conical headress means that you're ready for marriage when you're about 20 or older and a henin us simply a sign of wealth...

'why, yes the king is said to have fallen In love but now...' answered Anne

'...he is not as feverish anymore' said Elizabeth

'What if he's married already' added Alice brightly and boldly without thinking as usual

We all stare at her dumbstruck

'He did that with lady Eleanor Butler why shouldn't he do it again' stated Alice

'Alice has a point' lept Elizabeth to her side discredly however Eleanor's marriage wasn't valid though...' replied Elizabeth cleverly

Anne and I both nodded like bobbing duck, we do most stuff simultaneously; we are not only Sisters but Best Friends too...

Just a note telling you that the next chapter will be set In September


End file.
